Arabian Nights
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: AU- Goku is an orphan who dreams of something better. Chi Chi is a princess wanting to see the world. What do you get when you take them, throw in a magic genie, an evil royal advisor and give them all cool arabian clothes? This. This is what you get.
1. Chapter 1

This is my Dragon Ball fanfic… with an Aladdin twist. I always thought Chi Chi and Goku were very Aladdin and Jasmine. Him being a homeless orphan and she being a pretty princess. And since I loved Aladdin… and love Dragon Ball… this is the baby the two would make should they ever get together.

~*~

**I**t had been, without a doubt, the longest and most tiresome day that the small humble village had seen in months. It seemed like the whole kingdom was in some sort of daze as the shops closed, seemingly one by one. Venders tiredly wondered back to their desert homes, patiently awaiting the feeling of their family's embrace and the loving hold of their wives and husbands.

But there was one vender who lagged behind, waiting until the streets were illuminated with the moonlight before smiling to happily shut his own booth. Sure it had been the hottest day of the season, and yeah, the crops weren't really thriving which meant even less money to flow about the shops… and when everyone was broke no one really wanted fire crackers from the east- aka, his merchandise, but that didn't stop him from humming happily as he pushed his little cart down the street.

"Poppa! You're home!" a cheery young voice cried.

The vender looked up to see another merchant, he knew by the name Kasin coming home, his daughter and son, both about the same age, running to him. Kasin's wife, pregnant with their third child approached, her hand on her swollen belly as she leaned up to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"Didja get us something from the market today, Poppa?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid I just didn't make enough today,"

Glancing at his now worried stricken wife, He gave her a hopeful smile, putting his hand on her shoulder, "What are we gonna do, Kasin?"

Something sparked loudly and the sound of popping was heard. Both children's eyes lit up to see a familiar face holding a long colorful streamer with sparklers igniting off of it. He then lit up one more, giving each child their own. The two giggled and pranced around in awe and amazement with their gifts.

"Thanks Monkey-boy!"

"Goku, I-" Kasin started, an annoyed look on his face.

"No charge, Kasin," Goku grinned, dusting off his pants.

"You wont make money by giving away all of your merchandise,"

"Don't worry about it," Goku assured him, taking the cart by its handle, "I made a killing today. This stuff sells itself,"

Kasin, knowing the strange man was lying cleared his throat loudly, signaling his children to head reluctantly inside, leaving Goku's gifts n the dirt. A hurt face etched Goku's face as he watched Kasin's wife pick one of them up, and taking the other by the hand.

"You're a lucky guy, Kasin," Goku smiled at him before starting towards his own home.

"Poppa, can't we play with the monkey-man just a little while longer?"

Goku pretended he couldn't hear Kasin harshly whisper, "absolutely not. Just leave him alone. I don't trust him,"

~*~

"You sold two!" Krillin jumped, having finished checking inventory, "where's the loot? You sold two braided sparklers! That's gotta be like… 5 silver?"

Goku put down his tiny loaf of bread, grinning awkwardly at his friend. It killed him to steal his happiness, "Sorry Krillin… I didn't even sell one. I lost em," Krillin's usual worried and frustrated face came back and Goku felt awful, "Fire crackers… don't sell well here,"

"Well!" Krillin huffed, "Maybe if you hadn't eaten all the sweet melons we could have sold THOSE instead like we first planned!"

Slamming his head on the splintery table, Goku moaned, "I said I was sAWWWWrrrry!"

Goku resided in a rather worn down hobble on the very outskirts of town. It was his home and where he could meet with his boss/friend Krillin was bright, but was having difficulties with his latest employee. Honestly, he saw Goku as more of a friend but this was getting ridiculous. Krillin was Goku's supplier. When Krillin went to the east, he'd bring back a few things for Goku to sell. Goku would earn a percentage of his earnings.

"Goku… I'm starting to think… that maybe I should take these back… and find someone else to-"

"No, c'mon, Krillin! I can get this done, I swear!" Goku exclaimed, jumping up and begging at his friend, "Just… gimmie a few more days, okay?"

Against his better judgment, Krillin shook his head as he headed for the door, "You have a week, Goku. If this cart isn't cleared… I'm gonna hafta find someone else,"

Feeling confident Goku nodded, "I'll do it, I promise,"

Shaking his head again, Krillin exited the hobble and headed toward his own home. Neither of them were willing to admit the true reason the things weren't selling- it was Goku. Though the peasant was known for his friendly smile and usually chipper attitude, the villagers all had an understandable fear of him. Humans fear things different and they fear things they can't comprehend. He had a tail- something quite odd. That and considering his high-active attitude, he was given the name "Monkey-man,"

The sweet, handsome, street rat was all-alone ever since his grandfather was killed. Somehow the hobble was partly destroyed that night as well. No one knows why, but, for some reason, a horrible monster that looked like a massive ape was seen, though Goku never even heard it destroying the very roof over his head.

"Well…" he sighed, looking at the small orange lamp sitting on the desk. The very lamp had been his grandfather's, and was the last thing he had of his, "G'night Gramps. Wish me luck tomorrow,"

~*~

Optimistic, as always, Goku merrily strolled into town, a little shocked to see a huge commotion gathering at the palace. The mighty Ox King was making some big announcement. Naturally, he strolled to a free spot and asked a man standing beside him what was happening.

"It's the princess. Her 16 birthday is coming in a week,"

"Chi Chi? Oh yeah, that _is_ coming up, isn't it?" Goku gaped. Everyone knew the girl by name only- her face had been hidden behind the towerous walls of the palace, but every year the entire kingdom was allowed to take the entire day off on her birthday, "What's the big deal? She's had birthdays before. Why the commotion?"

"Moron. It means she's gonna be accepting a husband," The man snapped, "Ox king's trying to gather entertainment. He's gonna dish alotta cash,"

Now, brilliance wasn't one of Goku's strong points, but an idea struck him like lightening bolt. Maybe he could rid himself of those damn firecrackers. The Ox king was still booming, "Now, if everyone would form a line, I will personally see what you have to offer my jasmine on her special day,"

The crowd went insane, all rushing to form a line at the massive gate. Poor Goku, who was already at the end of the large mass of people, found himself even further. The poor soul was dead last in line and was getting pretty worried. What if the King chose someone else's stuff?

Deciding that this line stuff was an awful idea, and he needed to get in another way.

He took his cart and headed to the east side of the castle wall, making sure to be as far away from any guards as possible. Once the coast was clear, he made sure he had a good grip on the base of the cart and leapt greatly into the air. Unfortunately he didn't measure it right and not only cleared the wall, but the first tower, too.

He landed, and crashed through the roof of the second tallest tower and went slamming onto solid marble flowers. He heard a shriek and jumped up, only to find he was in the most extravagant room he had ever seen.

There was this… girl in there. She was gorgeous in every way. Her eyes were wide in horror as they stared at each other. She was dressed in fine linens that made a purple dress that looked more expensive than everything Goku had combined. She had long raven hair and charcoal eyes.

"Wha… What're you doing in my bed chambers!?"

"I am so sorry! I thought I could-!" Goku blushed, stumbling back a bit, bumping into a waist-high vase that started to wobble, awkwardly, he tried to prevent it from falling, but only ended up knocking down the other one sitting next to it. Unable to catch them both, they both shattered on the ground.

"I… I didn't mean to… I'm… I'm sorry bout that…I uh…" He paused, gulping.

She giggled at him, not feeling threatened by the silly man. Her smiles eased Goku a bit and he tried to smile along with her but was finding it a bit difficult.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined and the chamber doors flew open. Guards paraded in, followed by the Ox King, who commanded the soldiers to restrain the intruder, "Darling, are you okay? We heard the crash and you scream and-"

"Wait Wait! This is all a big mistake," Goku was pleading in a voice that made Chi Chi smile again, "I was just tryn ta offer some fire works for the princess's birthday cerimo-"

"That's enough!" The Ox King roared, "Take him to the cell!"

Goku didn't want to hurt them, but wasn't about to be sent to prison. Just as he was about to defend himself, the maiden's voice called out, "Stop it!"

Everything halted and she gave her father a stern look, "Daddy, I thought you were going to get me the best for the ceremony!"

"Well… i…"

"This man is the best … uh… fire… works distributor in the whole country. You said I would have my every hearts desire!"

"And you will!"

"Then why haven't you paid him, yet?"

Goku was flabbergasted, still in the hold of the three guards who were soon told to release him. She gave him a smile and held out her hand elegantly for him to take, "Forgive my father, kind sir, I do hope this doesn't increase your already exorbitant rates,"

Not aware of… anything… Goku shook her hand forcefully with a large grin on his face, "Nope. Don't worry about it,"

Chichi recoiled her hand suddenly, but soon regained her composure to glare at her father, "Well? Are you going to single handedly ruin my day or are you going to get his money,"

Ox King panicked, "Oh no! Of course!" he dashed out the room, followed by the three guards, though the door was left wide open. Goku breathed a heavy sigh. Was he dreaming?

"You… You're Princess Chi Chi!? Really!?"

"Yes, and who may I ask wants to know?"

"I-I'm Goku," he stammered, unsure of the proper etiquette for a addressing a princess, "w-why'd would you… do that for me?"

The princess shrugged, tucking her hands behind her back and strolling over to her large vanity mirror, "My Daddy over reacts. You obviously don't deserve the gallows… and besides, if I act spoiled enough, he may call the whole thing off,"

Goku blinked, "You mean you don't want the party? The whole kingdom is looking forward to it. It's gonna be-"

"The worst day ever," She huffed. She turned to give him a side glance, "I've spent my whole life here, Goku. And now I have a week to pick from the suitors my father has chosen for me… and once I am wed to a stranger, I'll never be able to see anything outside the palace walls,"

"But… you don't want to live your life alone, do you?"

She sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh... If you have to,"

"Well s'cuze me if I wanna vent a little," She muttered, standing up. She walked over to him, her hand touching her face, "Just… tell me what it's like?"

"What?"

"Outside. What does it look like outside?"

Goku wracked his brain. Sure, he knew what it looked like but where should he begin? What exactly should he tell her? Tilting his head carefully to the side, she waiting patiently for his answer. He contemplated the things that came to mind, what should he start with? That it was full of hard working, starving people? that most of the homes were run down?

"It's sandy… and hot,"

"I know that much, moron!" She blurted out.

"So… why'd you ask me?" He scratched the back of his neck and pouted. He saw her depressed face and felt pity on the poor girl. Why would she want to trade any of this for some dumpy ol' town? Didn't she realize that any of those free people out there would die to be living in her home just for a day?

But… at the same time he could understand. Hell, he wouldn't want to be cooped up indoors his whole life, even if it were a gorgeous palace like this. Not really knowing why he said it, but when he opened his mouth, he told her, "I could show you, if you want,"

Her eyes lit up in shock and hope as she turned to look at him fully. Her hands clasped tightly under her chin, staring at him as if he were a shooting star that could grant her wish. (a/n- woah. 5 seconds after I typed that… I realized that the dragon balls have STARS in them… you WISH on stars. Wow. That's cool. Okay. Sorry bout that)

The conversation couldn't last however, because the Ox King had soon returned with a wide smile on his face, "Well, m'boy, nice doin business with ya! Tell me where you want your money sent and I'll be happy have it transported for ya,"

"Oh… I live kinda… away from the town," Goku admitted, not sure why Chi Chi shut up as soon as her father returned, but was too afraid to address it.

"Well, I have your payment all packed up in the carts outside. They'll follow you home,"

"Thank you, sir," Goku smiled, heading for the door. He gave the princess one last glance. Her broken dreams seemed to be glowing in her eyes as she watched him head out the door behind the mighty king.

Poor Chi Chi wanted to cry. Was the man being serious? She had just met him, so, naturally, she didn't feel as if she could trust him so easily. But there was gentleness to his fisade that was almost readable. Going out of the palace would be a serious no-no, but, she was willing to risk it. The thing was, she knew she couldn't do it alone. She'd tried. This man was the only way.

Deciding he wasn't going to play with her emotions, she ran after them. The two had gotten ahead and were now down the large stair case and headed for the large front doors. Chi Chi halted, leaning over the railing, "Were you serious?"

Her voice echoed beautifully, both the king and merchant turned to look at her. Trying not to look too hopeful she asked again, "You'll do what you said, right?"

It took Goku a moment before he smiled, "Sure,"

"What did you say you would do?"

Chi Chi had the lie ready, "He's gonna show us how to use those fire crackers, Daddy. Tomorrow, he's returning, right?"

Goku was confused. That wasn't what he told her at all. Then again, he supposed it would be safest if he did teach them. Krillin told him how his sister once lost a finger from one of those things, "Uh… I guess I can come show you. It's really not that hard,"

"Excellent! Come at sunset!" Chi Chi Called to him, giggling a bit.

"But, daughter, you're meeting with Prince Aheeb at sunset tomorrow,"

Chi Chi laughed a bit, "No, Daddy. You're confused. I'm meeting with Prince Aheeb today at sunset. I should know, I've been looking forward to it all month!"

"Oh?" Ox King pondered. He could have sworn that the date had been set for tomorrow, but, the fact that his daughter was so excited about it, filled his heart with enough joy to override his better judgment, "Well… I guess you're right,"

Chi Chi grinned, "Don't be late, tomorrow, Goku!" before running back into her room.

~*~

Goku smiled as he lay himself down to sleep that night. He took a gold coin and used it to buy himself something good to eat. He was sure Krillin wouldn't mind, after all, he had three large ox-carts filled to the brink with gold coins. He also got to keep the oxen.

He couldn't help but grin to himself as he glanced at his grandfather's possession, "That was one weird girl, Grandpa. You should have seen her," his mind wondered back to Chi Chi as he started to undress for bed, "I can't believe how nice she was to me… and how easily she got super mean… I don't know. What do you think, Gramps?"

The lamp happily said nothing, but Goku smiled as if it did. Yawning, he muttered, "Maybe. Well… goodnight, gramps,"

~*~

Well! Theres chapter one. Hope it didn't suck. This is my first Dragon Ball fanfic.

Hopefully, you'll be able to guess whos the rest of the characters. Lol.

And I will say this- this is DRAGON BALL not DBZ or DBGT. No vegeta. No trunks. No gohan or gotten or anything like that. Hope that doesn't turn you off of my story…. Cos im working hard on it. Expect another chapter either tonight or the night after.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know, I listened to the RENT soundtrack while writing this.

So… yeah. Fun stuff,

~*~

The next day, Goku let himself sleep in, not having to go sell anything, after all. When Krillin came by, he was over joyed to tears, after finding out that Goku hadn't stolen it. The short bald man could hardly believe his ears when Goku told him about how he aquired so much wealth for so little amount of fire crackers.

"You're going back today?"

"She invited me, she wants me to teach her how to use them,"

"The princess? The princess invited you back over?" Krillin stammered, "Are you sure she didn't tell you to NEVER come back, and you just misunderstood?"

"No, no. She said be back at sunset tomorrow," Goku recited, looking at the sky, "So, I better get going,"

Goku left the merry man to roll around in his newly found riches, as he headed off to the castle in a bit more of a chipper mood than usual.

Feeling extremely satisfied, he was puzzled why his body was so anxious. His shoulders seemed tense at the thought of seeing the insane princess for a second time. She was beautiful, but he was sure that wasn't why he was being so silly about seeing her again. He saw pretty girls all the time.

Okay… sometimes.

Fact was, this Chi Chi was weird. And… something attracted him to that.

~*~

Goku was let in through the main entrance and was given the guest of honor treatment. He had come just in time to see a very well dressed man being excorted out of the palace by the hands of two guards, followed by a fumed Ox King.

"How dare you show your face after skipping out on my daughter last night!" The King roared.

Aheeb's jaw dropped, "You must be insane, I was meant to come today, honest,"

The king didn't even hear him as he was tossed rudely out of the palace, leaving Goku to tilt his head. Poor Chi Chi must have been disappointed.

"Oh! Goku! Good to see you again," The King smiled broadly, Chi Chi is in the court yard waiting for her lesson. I wish I could join you, but, I'm afraid I have to help the cooks work out a menu,"

Goku told him it was no problem before being shown where the courtyard entrance was. He was allowed out and found the princess standing outside, playing with a small pond turtle. She trailed a stick in the water, the small creature chasing after it.

"P-princess?"

"Goku!" She exclaimed, a smile flooding her face. She spun around and courtseyed, "I'm so glad you came!"

"I'm sorry that Aheeb forgot about you yesterday. You were looking forward to it and all,"

She ignored him, "Right, whatever. Listen, you do plan on keeping your promise, right? You'll help me escape?"

"Wh-what!? Escape!?" Goku exclaimed, "I thought I was coming to show you how to use the…"

"Are you really that dense?" She asked him, "I was speaking in code,"

"You want to leave your home? How do you expect we-"

"Princess!"

Both shot around to see a tall, muscular figure walking ominously over to them. He was dressed in heavy garbs, but that wasn't the strangest thing about him. He was Green! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Goku was staring at a giant green man holding a gold staff.

"Piccolo," Chi Chi frowned, "What do you want?"

"I am looking for your father… why are you with some… urchin?"

"This is the merchant supplying the entertainment for the party," Chi Chi told him, "Goku, this is my father's royal advisor, Piccolo,"

"P-pleasure to meet you,"

The royal advisor only nodded his head.

"Father is inside… In the kitchen I believe," Chi Chi told him, doing her best not to glare, "If you don't mind, I was discussing something with him,"

Piccolo frowned even deeper, gave them both one last look before turning on his heels, silently, and walking inside the large palace.

Chi Chi waited until the doors were firmply shut before she looked at Goku seriously, "Okay, we'll leave tonight, after everyone has gone to sleep,"

"Puh-Princess… I don't think your father's gonna let me… I mean…"

She winked, "Well duh. You just come through the hole that you make in my ceiling. I'll be ready,"

"You… you want me to kidnap you?"

"No," Chi Chi laughed, "Just help me run away. I cant do it on my own,"

"I… Guess I can do that…"

~*~

Piccolo was distraught as he headed back to his chambers. That boy from before, gave the advisor strong vibes that made him wonder. There was a purity he hadn't seen in years. It made him sick.

But legend told that the purest of pure hearts held the key to the magical lamp that held the mystical genie that could grant any three wishes. The very item that Piccolo had been searching for ever since he read about it in an ancient scroll.

His hunch was verified when he placed himself down to meditate the dark atrs. Shutting his eyes, he let the knowledge of the universe come to him. Now that he had an idea who held the mystic lamp, he could get a rock solid answer on wether he was correct or not.

After hours of meditation, he was given his answer.

That merchant nobody Goku, was the keeper of the genie.

Standing, he turned to leave his chmbers, desperate to find where that little whelp lived.

~*~

Meanwhile Chi Chi waited patiently in her room, staring intently at the minorly patched gapping hole in her ceiling. Did he reconsider? Was he not coming after all?

Suddenly, like an angel, he came crashing into the room, this time, landing on his feet.

"You came!" She exclaimed, running at him o embrace him.

The boy wasn't used to such affection, and was quite confused by it before pushing her off of him, "uh… are you ready?"

She nodded and Goku instantly noticed her change of wardrobe. She had on a long, plain, green dress that was tied at her waist with a rope. She had a brown headdress that fell on the crown of her head and draped on her shoulders. Her makeup and jewelery was gone.

And yet she was still completely stunning.

"I'm all set," She told him, "We can jump out the window, then you can help me over the wall and-"

Footsteps cut her off. Someone… well… many someones were heading to her room.

"Oh no!" She whispered suddenly, "The guards! They must have heard you!"

Thinking quickly, Goku swooped down, picking the princess up in his arms. One arm under her knees and the other firmly around the small of her back. She yelped in surprise.

"Hold on," He warned her before leaping into the air. (not flying- jumping)

Chi chi clutched onto his neck, burrowing her face into the crook of his shoulder. The wind rushed all around her, cooling her to the bone. Her heart found itself safely in her throat as her gut occupied itself by doing summersaults. She didn't scream, simply because she was too afraid. Instead she just squeezed her eyes as tight as she could and clutched onto him for dear life.

But when they started decending, she lost it. Her eyes flashed open and she let out a loud squeal.

"We're falling!"

"Its okay," Goku laughed at her. With the elegance of a jungle cat, he landed on the top of the wall, bouncing off of it and letting himself fall on his feet to the ground, with a soft thump.

Poor Chi Chi still had her face hidden into his chest, her body quivering as if the ride was still happening.

"We've landed, Princess,"

Peaking up, she saw that he spoke the truth. She gulped and looked at him the eyes, still being held in his arms like a new bride, "How… How'd you do that?"

"My grandfather taught me martial arts when I was a kid," Goku grinned at her warmly, "But I've always been a good jumper,"

It was then that Chi Chi noticed how very cut the man-boy was. He had a better physique than most of the palace guards. He was better looking than most of them, as well. Nicer, too. A blush spread over her face as she smiled, "I see…"

They both seemed to realize the awkward fact that Goku was still holding her and she was placed down almost immediately. They both stood still, both afraid to speak.

"Well…" Goku tried to break the ice, "this is it,"

"Oh goodness. You're right!" She jumped, spinning around, taking it all in, "I can't believe it!"

The sounds of guards going insane inside the palace made both teens decided they should probably take it someplace else. Goku took her by her hand and started running, but the force by which he grabbed her sent her feet flying and he pulled her so she seated on his back so she could ride. He hiked his arms behind her knees, instinctively, she latched both arms around his neck as he bolted into the city.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was hollering at the guards to find the princess, and the merchant immediately.

~*~

The two stopped at the town square, where a large fire lamp shown brightly at all times. Chi Chi's eyes grew like saucers as she slipped off his back and approached the beautiful glowing fire and the many people dancing around it. Music from a small band filled the area with a warmth greater than the large flame.

"My kingdom is so pretty!" She cooed, "What is going on? Its not a festival,"

Goku grinned, "Once a week the village meets her to dance and sing and eat a bit… It looks like fun, huh?"

'Why?"

"Town tradition. It's fun, I guess"

"Do _you_ come here often?"

"Me? Sure. I come every week to watch and listen to the music,"

She seemed surprised, "How come you never asked a girl to dance?"

"I…uh…"

"C'mon," She smiled at him sweetly, leading him to the center where all the people were holding onto each other, "We can blend in if we're dancing,"

"But! But princess, I don't kn-know how to…dance,"

"You can practically fly and don't know how to dance? Typical," She rolled her eyes, "And don't call me that. Its Chi chi,"

"But, Chi chi…"

She hushed him and took his hand, twirling her hands and hips to the rhythmic music. The dance was a very well known one, everyone knew the steps… all except Goku. One in our time would assume in was a type of belly dance mixed with swing. But the people of the village called it the Snake Charmer. Chi chi, being a princess, took many dancing classes, so a basic dance like the Snake Charmer was like a cake walk for her, and she made it look twice as good.

Poor Goku, was given the best partner but had no clue what to do with his feet. He tried looking at the other men, but mostly followed Chi chi's cues. He was having difficulty with that, too, however, seeing as she was twisting so elegantly. Her headdress had fall to her shoulders, allowing her raven hair to whip around her like cape. Her body curved and twisted flawlessly.

She would occasionally giggle at Goku's awkwardness and took three steps toward him, her shoulder brushed his as she circled him. She, along with everyone else, save Goku, clapped in the air twice followed by six rapid steps. This part Goku kind of knew. He knew he had to let her flip over his back, which he did, but with their hands still together, she performed the next steps, which he only partly knew.

Somehow it worked and he was now addicted to her laugh.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Chi chi turned to see a finely dressed man with a grin on his puss, "You are beautiful, my dear, would you humble me with a dance?"

"No thank you," Chi chi smiled, "I have a partner,"

Goku blushed a bit, and the man grudgingly left, allowing them to finish their dance.

The party was starting to break up and Goku and Chi chi were at a loss as to what to do next.

"I'm gonna grab some eats, wait here," Goku told her before heading to the last open cart of the night. Chi chi waited patiently for him when she was suddenly pulled into a dark alley between two of the stone huts behind her.

She tried to scream, but someone had his hand over her mouth. It was that nicely looking man from before! He pulled at her and darkly said, "I don't like being rejected, pretty one,"

She threw a punch, surprising him just enough for his grip to loosen on her mouth. She tore her head away and let out, "Goku! Goku Halp!" but she was silenced again by the same man slamming both of his hands, entwined, against the back of her head. She fell forward, hitting her forehead on the building.

"You bitch! Shut it!"

He didn't do much else… unless one conciders falling doing something. Goku had heard her cries and took the offender out with one punch. The guy looked up at him, his nose covered in blood.

"Chi chi, you okay?" Goku asked her urgently.

"I… I think so,"

"Chi chi!? You're the… the princess?!" The man gasped. Neither replied, but he jumped up, "That's why I saw so many palace guards. You're gonna get it for kidnapping the princess, buddy!"

Without another word, the man ran off, "Woops," Goku muttered, "I think he's gonna go rat us out, we'd… better go hide or something,"

~*~

"Sorry bout this," Goku told her, trying to pick up his home a bit as they strolled in, "Guess your night of freedom will be spent hiding from those guards,"

"That's okay, Goku," She smiled sweetly, "I have my whole life to be free. I'm just glad I finally am,"

He opened his eyes curiously, "Wait… I'm bringing you back in the morning, right?"

"Of course not," Chi chi exclaimed, "I'm never going back!" She swung her arms around herself and spun on her toes, "I can't believe it! This is the most amazing thing that could have happened!"

"But… but!"

She tip toed to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "And I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you, Goku,"

"Princess, you can't… your father! He…"

She frowned, "Don't call me that. I'm not a princess anymore,"

"Chi chi… don't you think this is a bad idea?"

"How can you say that to me?" She snapped. Her hands when on her hips and she leaned over a bit with her shoulders. Not knowing why, but Goku felt like he was in big trouble just by those simple gestures, "A prison made of marble and jewels is still a prison! You of all people should know how important freedom is!"

"Wh-what makes you think that?"

"You're a martial artist. You jump higher and run faster than anyone I have ever seen! Now, imagine living in a palace your whole life,"

Sighing, he tried to reason with her, "Your father will be worried for you,"

She grew sad and sat down on a stone, "Yeah… but he knows I can take care of myself,"

"Doesn't look like it," Goku told her, pointing to the large scrape on her forehead, "C'mon, we should get that cleaned,"

She sat down and started using her headdress to dab at the blood, but he stopped her, bringing a water basin with a clothe in it, "That'll just make it worse," he warned her, sitting infront of her. One hand went under her chin, his thumb on her right cheek, his other fingers on the left. His other hand held the damp rag and carefully went to work on the blood on her head.

First he cleaned the dried blood, then went the cut to make sure it didn't get infected. This being a delicate process, his face was very close to hers, making her breathing pick up a bit.

She hissed suddenly when he placed some medicine on the cut and he recoiled, his one hand still on her face, but his grip loosened a bit.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you, you okay?"

"It's fine," She blushed, realizing she loved the feeling of his warm hand on her chilled face, "Th-thanks for stopping that man,"

"Don't mention it," he shrugged, finishing up his work. He was about to move his hand but she placed her hand over it and drew it off. His face was still very close to hers, but her sudden touch startled him. She held his hand with both of hers, hovering them infront of her neck.

"You have warm hands… big. Like my daddy's,"

The way her voice deepened made his blood run cold, "Chi chi…"

Looking into his eyes she felt at total peace. Goku felt lost. Why was she doing this? What was happening?

"Found you!" A burly voice shouted. Both teens jumped, shocked to see a whole pack of palace guards heading toward them.

"No!" Chi chi shrieked. She was lifted by Goku for the third time that night and soon found herself falling from the window. It wasn't enough. The guards had the place surrounded.

Goku was prepaired to fight, letting the girl down, he got ready. However, something from the air zapped him and he fell to his stomach. Chi chi screamed his name and looked up only to see Piccolo floating, his cap flapping in the wind.

"Piccolo!"

"Take the princess back to her father. Bring her kidnapper to the dungeon!"

~*~

Wasn't THAT exciting? I was gonna stop here… but… well… im bored.

~*~

When Goku came to he was in a tall room, his arms chained to a brick wall.

The twittering desert birds assumed that it was daytime… the blistering sun shining through his window confirmed it. Sitting up, he felt a horrible pain in his chest. That's right. He got knocked out.

What happened?

Poor Chi chi must have been taken back home. And he was probably charged with kidnapping. The penalty was sure to be beheading.

"Well, guess I cant stick around here," He said to himself, pulling at the shackles. They broke instantly and he made went on to breaking the window bars before letting himself out.

It pained him to think he would never see Chi chi again, and it hurt him twice as much to think she would be married soon, but, he couldn't stay there. He had to leave the village for good. Deep down, he knew that Chi chi would probably resent him if she found out that he left town without trying to free her again, but, she belonged to the life she was born into.

It still hurt, though. Did he love her?

Bah. Such thoughts were best left ignored. He was soon back at his hobble where he decided he only needed to take a few assentials.

He looked around his home, everything seemed normal… except that grandpa had fallen to the floor.

"Oh no, Gramps!" Goku exclaimed, picking the object up. He sighed to himself when he saw how filthy it was, "You must have fallen down sometime last night. I'm sorry, Grandpa, but we gotta go,"

Putting the lamp along with some gold and a few loaves of bread in a sack, Goku jumped out his window and made his way over to the stables of the horse owner that lived in the village. Goku left five gold pieces at the door and took one of the horses without being detected.

Then, ofcourse, darted off into the endless desert.

~*~

Chi chi sobbed in her room. She had tried to explain to him that Goku didn't kidnap her, but it was too late. Piccolo confessed that the execution had already passed and that the boy had been killed on the spot.

It was all her fault. She had gotten that sweet, beautiful man killed after he had kept her safe and fulfilled her wish… if only for an evening. She got to be a normal girl and she got to experience what it was like to truly connect with another person. All of those things he had given to her selflessly, and she repaid him by killing him.

"Honey…?" Ox king muttered, cautiously walking in, "Are you… okay?"

"Oh Daddy!" She sobbed, hugging onto her father, "No… I.. I did something awful!"

~*~

Goku had ridden as far as he could go before his horse needed to stop. So he made camp in the middle of the desert. He had no idea where he was running to, but didn't seem so concerned with it.

"I probably should have gotten water…" he wondered aloud.

Shrugging it off, he opened up his bag to take out his grandpa. Setting the lamp to his side, he examined it, "Geeze, gramps. You're filthy! Whens the last time I cleaned ya?"

He picked it back up and, using his vest, rubbed away the dirt and dust from the surface.

Suddenly, and strangely, a puff of blue-green smoke erupted from the mouth of pot. Goku dropped it and slowly back away. The Lamp shook and rumbled until the smoke formed a lean girl, not much older than Goku. She was dressed like… well.. a genie. Her hair was the same blue-green color as the smoke and she had her arms covered in bracelettes.

"Hello new master!" She beamed, "I'm Bulma, the genie of the lamp. I am here to grant you three wishes!"

Goku picked up his power pole and held it defensively, "Why were you in my grandpa, you witch!?"

(A/n- did I forget to mention he has that? Well he does)

"I'm no witch. I just told you, I'm a genie. Are you stupid or something?" she snapped.

"Genie?"

"Yeah. You ask me three wishes and I grant them,"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, and if you don't mind, can you make it snappy?"

"But… I don't know what to wish for,"

Bulma huffed and stretched her arms behind her head, "Look, kid, I really don't wana spend all day. I can do anything you want… except making someone fall in love with you… or bringing the dead back to life. That's it,"

She scanned the area and whinced, "Looks like theres a lot you must be wishing for… I can make you a house or a-"

"Could you make an all you can eat buffet!?" He jumped.

Rolling her eyes again she smirked, snapping her fingers, "Sure. Here,"

Pop! A very lush, very tempting buffet appeared before his eyes and Goku went to town on it. He didn't even put anything on a place. He just acted like the food trays were plates.

"I've never eaten so much in my whole life!"

"Elvis Presley wont ever eat so much in his whole life, either,"

The buffet was cleared very soon, leaving Goku with a full belly, something he never got to experience. He wiped his mouth and smiled at the genie before standing up, "So! I have three wishes, eh?"

"Whats this? Did you forget that your arteries are clogging with your first wish?," Bulma smiled, "You got two left,"

"Hm. That's funny…" Goku grinned, "I never wished for that buffet. I just asked if you COULD make it,"

Bulma ran the conversation over in her head. That little freak was right! He totally swindled her! That jerk, "Fine! Ya get three. No more tricking me, though, got it?"

Goku smiled, "Okay, okay," he took the moment to pick up the lamp and toss it casually in his hands, "So... what would you wish for if you could?"

Bulma was surpised he asked, but covred her blush as she sighed deeply, "Oh… I'd wish for my freedom,"

That was two. Count em, two girls who could only talk to Goku about freedom. This was an all powerful genie! She could conjure up anything she wanted! How in the hell was she not free?

It was as if she could see the questions he wanted to ask, "A genie's magic is to serve a master. I want to be in control of my own life. I… I want to fall in love… I want to be able to decide when my magic is used,"

"So why doncha just quit your job?"

"The only way I can is if a master wishes me free," She snorted, "Guess how many times THAT'S happened?"

"Well…" Goku shrugged, "What if I wished you free for my last wish?"

She gasped, floating over to him to look at him closely, "Are you… are you serious!? You'd do that for me?"

"It's the least I could do after tricking you like that, right?"

The genie cheered, flying in a whole loop and twisting bout, "I'm gonna get a boyfriend!! I can't believe it!!"

She immediately zipped back down, now even more anxious to get his wishes over with, "Okay, hurry up. Make a wish, whaddia want? Hm? Every human wants something!"

Goku scratched the back of his neck, smiling a bit, "There's… uh… this… girl,"

Bulma groaned, "I can't make her love you,"

"N-no… I think she may… already… But she's a princess,"

Bulma grinned, "So you want the royal treatment?"

"Bulma, I wish you could make me into a prince,"

She smirked, "get ready for this. Its gonna take some work…"

~*~

okay im cutting it here… even tho I have quite a bit left on this chapter.

Sorry its so rushed. Im tryna to get to the GOOD PARTS lol


End file.
